Aube salée
by Rosa020
Summary: Mini-fic. Les uns s'en vont, d'autres s'en viennent... Quand la Terre tourne, tu tournes avec elle.


_Bonsoir ! Je sais que j'ai pris un retard monstrueux sur mon autre fic, alors je vous mets cette mini-fic pour vous faire patienter (et me faire pardonner). En fait, je projette d'écrire une énorme fic qui sera la suite de la trilogie. La majeure partie de cette histoire sera sous forme de plusieurs grandes fics (j'ai trop d'idée pour tout mettre dans la même), mais je posterais également de petits bouts de cette histoire, sous forme de mini-fics, qui paraîtront dans le désordre chronologique, et au fil des quelles vous prendrez peu à peu pied dans le monde que je vais créer ^^. Voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira… Les reviews sont indispensables à la productivité créatrice de l'auteur, merci. Rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénario et les personnages et lieux que j'ai inventés…_

On voyait tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Non, en fait ça ne se voyait pas tout de suite pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait ni le coin ni ses petites manies.

D'abord, Néo ne s'était pas levé le premier. Ça, c'était franchement improbable, parce ça faisait douze ans qu'il se levait **toujours** le premier. Quand il ne fallait pas aller ouvrir la volière les lendemains de tempête, il y avait le petit-déjeuner à préparer, le chien, le cheval et les oiseaux à nourrir, le petit à habiller et expédier à l'école. Généralement, Trin se levait juste après lui, en même temps qu'Hélio, et lui et son frère vidaient les lieux dans l'heure qui suivait.

Ce matin-là, quand le soleil se leva, il trouva Hélio recroquevillé sur un gros rocher plat, au-dessus de la crique, à une dizaine de mètres de la maison où il était censé avoir passé la nuit. Il y avait des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Le garçon, assis sur la pierre, avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les avait entourés de ses bras. Il faisait pivoter entre ses doigts le petit soleil de cuivre qui pendait à son cou depuis qu'il était assez grand pour ne pas risquer de s'étrangler avec le cordon. Hélio avait douze ans.

Mickey, le chien d'Hélio, en était à son énième tentative pour rejoindre son maître. Ce dernier se tourna avant qu'il soit à une longueur de bras.

- Va t'en !

Effrayé, l'animal fila, la queue entre les pattes, se réfugier dans les jambes de Néo, qui venait de faire son apparition sur le seuil de la porte. Il s'accroupit pour rassurer le pauvre chien en le grattant entre les oreilles et en lui parlant doucement :

- Alors, déjà levés, tous les deux ? Ça ne va pas mieux, hein ?

C'était une réflexion complètement idiote. Ça pouvait difficilement aller mieux : après tout, on avait enterré Tobias la veille au soir. Comment ça aurait pu aller mieux ? Une petite voix le tira de ses pensées.

- Papa ?

Se retournant, il constata que Gabriel attendait son petit-déjeuner. Mickey rentra aussitôt, cherchant auprès du petit frère de son maître l'affection que ce dernier lui refusait, ce jour-là.

- Bien dormi, Gabriel ?

Le petit bonhomme de cinq ans tout juste hocha doucement la tête, tout en prenant place sur une des chaises, autour de la table. Son père se pencha pour l'embrasser et lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Hélio est triste ?

- Hélio va être triste pendant un petit moment, Gab', alors il va falloir être patient et le laisser un peu tranquille, ces temps-ci, tu comprends ?

- Oui. Je peux aller lui faire un câlin ?

Avec un soupir, Néo jeta un œil par la porte ouverte pour surveiller l'aîné de ses fils.

- Non. Pas maintenant, en tout cas, ajouta-t-il en déposant une tasse de chocolat chaud devant Gabriel. Dépêche-toi de manger, sinon tu vas encore être en retard.

Il profita de l'arrivée de Trin pour descendre rejoindre Hélio, lui confiant la garde de Gabriel.

Hélio sentait venir son père à trois kilomètres. L'habitude. Le temps qu'il passait avec lui. Il connaissait par cœur le son de sa voix et de ses pas, même pieds nus sur la terre humide, de son rire, aussi. À peine quelques années plus tôt, sa tête tenait toute entière entre ses mains. Combien de fois son père l'avait-il pris dans ses bras depuis sa naissance ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais il savait que la chaleur de ses bras avait toujours suffit à le rassurer, à effacer ses peurs et ses larmes. Mais, depuis quatre jours –quatre jours, déjà !- les câlins paternels avaient perdu leur magie. Peut-être parce que les évènements récents l'avaient forcé à grandir suffisamment pour ne plus croire en la magie…

Néo s'accroupit à moins d'un mètre de son fils.

- Hélio ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- T'es con ou quoi ? Bien sûr que tu peux !

L'élu sourit, tout en le rejoignant.

- On ne parle pas de cette façon à son père, dit-il doucement, tout en s'asseyant près de lui, les jambes dans le vide.

- J'sais.

Mais il ne s'excusa pas. Quatre jours qu'il ne s'excusait plus. Quatre jours qu'il ne disait plus « Merci », « Pardon », « Bonjour », « Bonne nuit », « S'il-te-plaît », « Je t'aime »,… Quatre jours que le printemps était commencé. Quatre jours que Tobias était mort.

- Comment vas-tu, Hélio ?

- C'est la question la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu.

- On ne parle pas comme ça à son père.

- J'sais. Ça ne change rien.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes. L'un et l'autre savaient que, d'un instant à l'autre, Hélio allait redevenir le petit garçon effondré qui avait perdu son ami le plus cher, et que d'un instant à l'autre, ce petit garçon aurait besoin des grands bras de son père pour s'y réfugier et y cacher ses larmes. L'un et l'autre savaient que ça ne suffirait pas, que ça ne suffirait plus. Et cette idée leur brisait le cœur. La seule différence, c'était que Néo, lui, n'avait pas les nerfs à vif, n'était pas épuisé par quatre nuits blanches de suite, et n'était pas triste à en crever. C'est pourquoi seul Hélio éclata en sanglots. Son père lui ouvrit aussitôt les bras, et le gosse s'y précipita, tremblant des pieds à la tête, incapable de parler tant c'était , comme quand Hélio était encore un petit garçon qui faisait des cauchemars, qui avait peur du noir et des orages, et qui se cachait sous son lit, Néo le serra très fort contre lui, dans l'espoir vain que ce simple geste suffirait à le protéger de tout ce qui pouvait lui faire du mal, en le berçant et en lui parlant doucement.

- Chut… Ça ira, bonhomme, ça ira… Ça prendra peut-être du temps, mais ça ira, tu verras…

- Je… Je suis obligé d'aller à l'école ?, bégaya l'enfant, entre deux sanglots.

- Non, bien sûr que non…

Un peu plus haut, Trin passa la tête par la porte. Elle avait capté le sentiment d'impuissance de Néo, et il lui suffisait de voir dans quel état était son fils aîné pour ressentir son chagrin comme si c'était le sien.

- Maman…

Gabriel s'était habillé sans qu'on le lui demande, et avait mis sa tasse et sa cuillère dans l'évier. Sans qu'on le lui demande. Ça aussi, c'était très inhabituel…

- Maman, je veux faire un câlin à Hélio avant d'aller à l'école, geignit le petit garçon.

Trinity eut un sourire triste et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de l'enfant, qui s'y était assis pour enfiler et lasser ses chaussures. Il en profita pour poser ses petits mains sur le ventre se sa mère, arrondi par le début du sixième mois de grossesse.

- Maman, ce sera un 'tit frère ou une 'tite sœur ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit malicieusement Trin, heureuse de détourner les pensées de son petit garçon vers un sujet plus heureux. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

Gabriel sembla réfléchir profondément à la question. Puis, il dit très sérieusement :

- Avant, je voulais un 'tit frère pour jouer à la bagarre et au ballon. Mais il faudrait une 'tite sœur, maintenant…

- Pourquoi ?

- À cause d'Hélio. Les 'tits frères, ça sait pas consoler. Je sais pas consoler Hélio, moi. Les 'tites sœurs, c'est plus fort pour consoler quand on est très triste… Dis, je peux faire un câlin à Hélio avant de partir à l'école ?

Trinity sourit, embrassa doucement Gabriel sur le front et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

- Tu es un super petit frère, tu le sais, ça ? Prends ton sac, on va faire un câlin à Hélio, et après tu vas à l'école, d'accord ?

- D'accord !

L'enfant se rua aussitôt dehors, empoignant la sacoche en bandoulière qui lui tenait lieu de cartable. Mais ça suffisait, pour deux cahiers, trois stylos et une ardoise…

Hélio, toujours enfouie dans les bras de son père, se rendit à peine compte que son petit frère s'était collé dans son dos et avait passé ses petits bras autour de son cou. Mais il entendit sa petite voix à son oreille :

- T'inquiète pas, moi je serais toujours là pour te faire des câlins quand tu voudras…

Il sourit, sans le vouloir.

- Allez, toi, école !

- Non !

- Si !

- Je m'en occupe, lança Néo, alors qu'Hélio passait sans réagir des bras de son père à ceux de sa mère. T'as aucune autorité. La preuve : tu lui as dit oui pour le câlin, ajouta-t-il, en essayant de dissimuler son amusement.

- Il a le droit de faire un câlin à son frère… !

Pour les faire taire, Gabriel tira sur la main de son père, vers le chemin qui descendait vers les remparts de Zion. Ça faisait douze ans que Trin disait « Oui » à chaque fois que Néo disait « Non ». Si ça avait le mérite de les faire rire, les gosses, eux, en profitaient allègrement…

- Moi aussi, j'veux pas aller à l'école !

- Manquerait plus que ça ! Allez, dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard.

Le petit garçon déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père avant de filer vers la ville en agitant la main. Les oiseaux commençaient à quitter la volière. Néo se tourna vers la mer, et le soleil qui achevait de s'extraire de l'horizon, où il avait passé la nuit. Où était donc parti Tobias, ce pauvre gosse ?

À pas lents, il revint s'asseoir près de sa femme et son fils, qui avait cessé de pleurer mais restait blotti dans les bras de sa mère. Un cormoran vint se poser brièvement sur l'épaule de l'élu et s'en servit comme d'un tremplin pour se donner de l'élan avant de s'élancer définitivement dans le ciel. Hélio, qui avait ouvert un œil, rit nerveusement, et son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ça, ça avait beau être inhabituel, c'était peut-être quand même un bon présage…


End file.
